Because of its characteristics of soft, light, pure color and easy installation, LED light strips are widely used in decoration of building contours, steps, booths, bridges, hotels, KTV decorative lighting, advertising signs, and in advertising designs for animations, scripts, paintings, and so on. When using a flexible light strip, it is often necessary to adjust the length of the strip by cutting it to meet different requirements in various occasions, but the cutting may easily destroy the LED inside the light strip and affects the use. To facilitate the cutting, the light strip is usually accompanied with a cut mark, the cut mark is generally disposed on a side facing away from the light source, and the cut mark can be seen through a light-transmitting layer of the light strip for cutting.
Since the use of LED light strips is more and more widespread, there is a need for different shapes and colors of the strips. Currently, a cut mark is hardly seen through a light-transmitting layer in the condition that the light strip is not transparent, making it difficult for appropriate cutting of the light strip.
Chinese patent CN206669424U discloses a flexible LED light strip with a cut mark and easy for cutting, wherein the cut mark is set on a side of the circuit board of the main body of the LED light strip facing away from an LED light source, and the cut mark is further provided with light-transmitting holes, so that the light emitted by the LED light source on one side of the light strip passes through the light-transmitting holes to the other side of the light strip, or the light of an external light source on the LED light side passes through the light-transmitting holes to the other side of the light strip, thus a user can accurately locate the cutting site, preventing damages to the light strip by mis-operation and improving the cutting quality.
In the above-mentioned patent, the cut mark is set on the circuit board of the light strip, so the cut mark can only be seen when the light lights up or there is an external light source, which is inconvenient to use. In addition, the main body of the light strip needs to be provided with a light-transmitting layer for observation, which not only increases the production cost, but also causes light leak from the light-transmitting layer, thus reducing the luminous efficiency of the light strip.